Case Closed Pizza Oneshots
by RunningWild14
Summary: My collab of one-shots linked to the end of a case, and our favourite team celebrating. Hints of Jisbon and Rigspelt. And Cho :


**DISCLAIMER: If I was the official owner of this show, I wouldn't be writing **_**fan-**_**fiction.**

"Case closed pizza's here!" Jane's voice boomed through the office, alerting Lisbon's attention.

Immediately she exited her office, and entered the bullpen, noticing Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho crowded round the meeting table by Jane's couch.

_Where's Jane?_

"BOO!" Jane's rather loud voice echoed close to her ear. She jumped slightly and gasped when his fingers jammed in her side. She yelped.

He smirked and made his way over to the table, Lisbon in tow.

They all sat around the table, Jane and Lisbon on one side, and Cho and Rigsby on the other. Van Pelt occupied the end nearest the window, in between Lisbon and Rigsby.

They all immediately fell into a comfortable synchronising rhythm.

"Jane?" Grace called, and he looked up. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you know that Makayla was the killer?"

"Well it was quite simple really. Her perfume." He stated knowingly.

"Her perfume?" Lisbon asked cynically.

"Yes, it was far too…bold." He shrugged and sipped at his wine.

"There is no way you knew she did it because of her perfume." Cho stated stoically.

"Yeah man c'mon." Rigsby groaned.

"The crime scene smelled weird, when we were there. Makayla had that same distinctive scent. She had to have been there." Jane said nonchalantly.

"A concept so simple." Lisbon smiled. "You never fail to amaze me Jane."

"Thank you my dear." He glanced over at Van Pelt, who still looked mildly confused. "It's like Lisbon smelling of cinnamon."

Lisbon elbowed his side.

"Err…_Ow._ What did we say about violence Lisbon?"

"That it's a virtue, when it comes to annoying consultants?" She raised her eyebrows and smirked at him.

"No." His lips thinned, eyebrows creasing. "Sarcasm does not look good on you, Lisbon."

She smiled and met eyes with Cho, whose lower lip quirked slightly.

"Aww, Shame." She shrugged, and bit into her pizza.

Van Pelt relaxed in her chair and watched as Rigsby fiddled with his napkin, transforming it into a bib.

"You are such a baby, Rigsby." Grace sighed.

"Yeah, dude, what's with the man bib?" Cho questioned.

"Err, this is a new suit, I don't want to ruin it." Rigsby stated.

Lisbon leaned across the table for the fries, and accidentally _on purpose_, knocked over Rigsby's wine. It pooled on the table before dripping down into his lap.

"Oops. Sorry." Lisbon stifled a laugh as Rigsby hurriedly stood up and fetched a cloth from the kitchen in a huff. "Was that too mean?" She asked Grace who just scrunched up her nose and nodded slightly.

"…_so mean…"_ Jane mumbled under his breath, as Cho wiped at the spillage with a spare napkin.

"Shut up."

"No."

"_Jane._"

"Make me."

"Whaa?" They stopped their mini argument as Rigsby walked back in, with a rather large red wine stain on his shirt suit. He sat down, and Lisbon passed him another slice of pizza, as a peace offering. He began chomping instantly.

"See, problem solved. Give the kids what they want and they stop crying." Jane commented, receiving a vicious glare from Rigsby.

"Jane. I'm going to kill you." Lisbon warned.

"Well that wouldn't be very professional." His eyes gleamed with '_react Lisbon. You know you want to.' _Even though his face was successfully impersonating Cho, for a change.

"Professional-_oh wait a minute._" Her eyes met his. "Nope. I'm not reacting." She relaxed and crossed her legs under the table, whilst attempting to cam herself by sipping wine.

"I'm impressed, _Teresa._ Congratulations you can read me." Jane mocked, and the usage of her first name, along with the face he pulled, managed to make her choke on her wine.

_Not nice._

Jane's hands immediately flew around her back, resting a gently and soothing hand on her neck.

"Swallow."

After a few attempts, she managed to still her laughing/coughing long enough to swallow. She gasped, wheezing, and wiped the water from her eys.

"_Jackass._" She muttered.

**AN: I enjoyed writing this little one-shot during my English lesson on Thursday, and finally decided to type it up. Shhh, don't tell Mr. Crozier, he will freak. Honestly though, most of my fan fictions I write during English. My bad. : S**

**LOVE YA **

**Taz XX**


End file.
